Irracional
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Porque la forma en que el tierno y dulce Minato la había conocido, no era la más normal del mundo. No cuando casi arrollaba a la mejor amiga de la "Habanera Sangrienta", Minato/Kushina one-shot


**Irracional**

**Resumen: **Porque la forma en que el tierno y dulce Minato la había conocido no era la más normal del mundo, no cuando casi arrollaba a la mejor amiga de la "Habanera Sangrienta"

**Pareja:** Minato Namikaze-Kushina Uzumaki.

**Género:** Romance, Humor, Amistad.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único**

**Escrito por:** Amaya-chan

* * *

><p><em>Tic, tac, tic, tac<em>

Era frustrante.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac_

Demasiado, diría él.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac._

¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

_Tic, tac, tic, tac._

¿Tal vez, en su otra vida, dejó a un hijo con un zorro demonio en su interior y por eso fue maltratado?

_Tic, tac, tic, tac._

Vale, la espera ya lo tenía pensando locuras.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac._

¡Pero si sólo era un pobre profesor mal pagado que estaba tratando llegar a casa!

_Tic, tac, tic, tac._

Si había un Dios arriba, estaba seguro que no estaba entre sus favoritos.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac._

¡Él sólo quería llegar a casa para Año Nuevo!

_Tic, tac, tic, tac._

Pero por supuesto, siempre le pasan las cosas a él.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac._

¿Acaso él no era un hombre gentil, educado y trabajador, a pesar de haber sido criado por un escritor de novela porno, una doctora amante del sake, y que si no la sacaban a tiempo de los casinos los iba a dejar en la quiebra, y para terminar un científico obsesionado con encontrar la inmortalidad?

_Tic, tac, tic, tac._

—Estúpido reloj—gruñó Minato Namikaze en la sala de espera de la emergencia de un hospital, hombre soltero de 24 años, educador mal pagado pero que amaba su profesión, además de ser muy guapo.

Ahora bien ¿qué hace éste rubio galán de ojos azules en el hospital?

Para eso vamos a rememorar unas cuantas horas atrás.

Bien, Minato no es específicamente el señor suerte.

De eso nada.

Puede que sea muy inteligente, atractivo y agradable.

¡Pero qué mala suerte tenía!

Primero debía vivir con sus locos tíos (Tsunade, Jiraya y Orochimaru), los solterones más raros que haya visto en su corta vida, porque en el trabajo donde estaba actualmente, mientras buscaba algo mejor, lo trataban como una mierda, además recibir una paga muy mala, por eso no se mudaba del nido.

¿Por qué?

Pues resulta que el director de la institución donde imparte clases es Danzo, un viejo tuerto y sin un brazo que quedó en ese estado por culpa de Hiruzen Sarutobi (en realidad fue un accidente, pero el viejo dice que fue intencional)

Hiruzen-sama era el padrino de sus tíos, casualmente, y pues el odio pasó de generación en generación.

En pocas palabras Danzo odia a Hiruzen, a sus tíos y, por ende, a él.

Ya saben, el odio es una cadena.

Lo siguiente era que tenía unas alumnos que provocaba gritarles: "¡Cállense, hijos de puta!" y eso de por sí habla mucho del comportamiento de la clase, porque él es Minato, él no insulta a nadie.

Y, para rematar, probablemente quede en la cárcel ya que _casi_ atropellaba a alguien.

Pero no, con su suerte no era cualquier persona.

Era un ser importantísimo en todo Tokio, Japón y, posiblemente, el mundo.

¿Ya había dicho que Minato tiene mala suerte?

¿No? Pues se los digo.

Porque sólo a él le tiene que pasar el hecho de que la señora Mikoto Uchiha, esposa del magante empresario Fugaku Uchiha, se le haya ocurrido cruzar la calle cuando la luz peatonal estaba roja.

¿Ven que lo que digo sobre Minato es cierto?

Vale, no la había lastimado, por fortuna (¡Aleluya! ¡Se acordaron de mandarle algo de suerte!), había logrado esquivarla.

Eso, y que la mujer se dobló el tobillo cuando dio un paso en falso con sus zapatos de tacón (como de diez centímetros, ¿cómo las mujeres pueden usar eso?) provocando que cayera de espalda y por ende, el carro pasó sólo cinco centímetros lejos de ella.

Resultado del accidente: La mujer se desmayó, ya que no se había percatado de que casi la hacían puré, y un esguince.

Minato sólo esperaba que cuando le hicieran la lectura de cargos la lesión no fuera incluida.

Cuando frenó el carro y encontró a la mujer desmayada en el pavimento, la reconoció de inmediato.

¡Era una figura pública!

Además de que hace como seis meses acababan de dar una ENORME fiesta en honor al primer año del primogénito de la pareja Uchiha, llamado Itachi.

Seguro el bebé ni sabía para qué tanto alboroto.

El punto es que él, siendo otro, pudo haberla dejado allí en el frío de la noche cómo cualquier otro humano sin corazón a fin de evitar problemas con los Uchiha.

Pero no, Minato no era así.

Por lo que con todo su honor, la levantó del suelo y la llevó al hospital donde labora su tía a fin de evitar escándalos.

Se comunicó con la rubia Tsunade y acordaron introducirla por una zona sólo para el personal autorizado.

Y allí estaba él.

En la noche de Año Nuevo.

Estaba en un hospital.

Esperando para saber si la señora Uchiha había despertado.

Sólo él y el sonido desesperante del reloj. Del resto, silencio.

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ, 'TTEBANE?!

Vale, puede que ahora no estuviera tan solo.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con una mujer, posiblemente de su misma edad.

Tenía el cabello más hermoso que hubiese visto en su vida, de un vistoso color rojo, largo, casi llegando a sus talones, poseía unos ojos violetas tan encantadores en los cuales él podría perderse para siempre.

Era hermosa.

Parpadeó algo confundido mientras trataba de entender la mezcla de emociones que había en su interior.

¿Así que eso era a lo que llamaban 'amor a primera vista'?

Sonrió internamente.

Tenía que dar una buena primera impresión así que, haciendo gala de su carisma, habló.

Quizás fueron los nervios, pero el punto es que sus palabras no fueron nada agradables, al menos desde el punto de vista de una mujer.

—¿En qué la puedo ayudar, señora?

_Señora_

_Señora_

_Señora_

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron sorprendidos y luego ardieron en furia. Minato tragó grueso, cayendo en cuenta de su error.

_Felicidades, Minato. Eres un imbécil_.

—¡¿CÓMO QUE SEÑORA, IMBECIL RUBIO DE PACOTILLA?!—rugió la mujer.

Minato abrió los con sorpresa y miedo, cuando la mujer sacó una barra de metal de quien sabe dónde, lista para mandarlo a la emergencia a hacerle compañía a la señora Uchiha.

_¡Es una delincuente! ¡Ahora no sólo es hermosa sino sexy!_

Vale, ahora Minato le tira a lo sado, porque aunque no lo crean, más que el miedo de estar a punto de recibir la paliza de su vida, ver a esa mujer hecha una fiera le parecía sexy.

—Y-yo…—trataba de salvar su pellejo.

—¡¿TE ATREVES A LLAMARME A MÍ, A LA GRAN KUSHINA UZUMAKI, SEÑORA?!

—N-no fue mi intención—levantó sus palmas para tratar de calmarla—L-lo juro. Es que me han pasado tantas cosas hoy—trató de explicar—C-casi atropello a una m-mujer y…

—¿Atropellas a una mujer?—preguntó súbitamente calmada—¿Casualmente era una mujer de cabello negro, largo, piel blanca, delgada, llamada Mikoto?

Vaya, conocía a la señora Uchiha.

—Eh, sí, verás fue un accidente y…

Cortó su frase cuando sintió la furia emerger nuevamente de Kushina.

—¡BASTARDO! ¡CASI MATAS A MI MEJOR AMIGA!

_Ding, ding, ding, sonó la campana, felicidades Minato, te has ganado el premio mayor._

—¿Di-disculpa?—él había oído perfectamente, pero aun así tenía la ligera esperanza de que, por favor, no hubiese sido eso lo escuchado.

—¡VOY A PULVERIZAR CADA UNO DE TUS HUESOS! ¡ESPERO QUE FUGAKU TE ENTIERRE EN LA CÁRCEL DE POR VIDA, POR PRIMERA VEZ HARÍA ALGO ÚTIL!

Vale, eso le había asustado un poco.

Pero, por segunda vez en su vida, la suerte lo salvó.

Su tía apareció en el momento en que pasaban por su mente todos los recuerdos de su vida, mientras la mujer se acercaba con su barra de metal, lista para mandarlo al otro mundo.

—Disculpe—habló Tsunade. Minato la vio con alegría, jamás había amado tanto a su tía—¿Es usted Kushina Uzumaki?

—Sí—respondió la mujer más calmada, pero todavía le enviaba miradas de muerte a Minato—¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien, 'ttebane?

Minato se dio cuenta que ella decía esa rara terminación cuando estaba ansiosa.

—Me alegra tanto que haya venido—comenzó Tsunade—La señora Uchiha ya ha despertado, sólo tiene un esguince en el tobillo, causado por haber dado un paso en falso con sus tacones, según me dijo, además de que tendrá que usar muletas por un corto período. Pero del resto, más nada, fue más el susto que el daño.

—Tienes suerte, 'ttebane—le dijo en un murmullo al rubio—¿Ya puedo verla?

—Sí, sígame—indicó la rubia.

—Tsunade—llamó Minato—¿Puedo yo también…

—Claro.

Caminaron un corto trecho hasta la habitación de Mikoto Uchiha. El hospital estaba completamente decorado, detalló Minato, ahora que estaba un poco más tranquilo. Claro que Kushina todavía seguía enviándole miradas de odio cuyo significado decían claramente 'morirás'

Mikoto miró con sorpresa a la pareja que venía acompañando a la doctora asignada a su caso. Sus ojos iban de su mejor amiga al galán que la acompañaba.

¿Sería su novio?

—¡Mikoto!—exclamó la mujer al tiempo que se lanzaba a sus brazos—¡¿Estás bien, 'ttebane?! ¡¿Qué diablos hacías tan tarde en la calle?! ¡Ya casi son las doce! ¡Ya va ser año nuevo!

La morena abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

¿Tan tarde era?

—Es que… tuve una discusión con Fugaku—comenzó—Nada con importancia—agregó rápidamente al ver que su amiga se iba a poner a gritar mil y un cosas sobre su querido esposo.

Ella lo amaba, pero todavía no se podía acoplar a su carácter completamente.

—Y pues, salí a dar un paseo cuando pasó el accidente—explicó—No me di cuenta de la hora. En fin, ¿qué haces tú aquí?—inquirió curiosa.

—Estaba a punto de enfrentarme a unos cuantos miembros de la banda Akatsuki—Minato parpadeó sorprendido, sí era una delincuente—cuando recibí una llamada de tú teléfono, pero al contestar sólo me dijeron que viniera a este hospital y me dirigiera directamente a esta zona porque habías tenido un accidente, y que por nada del mundo le avisara a Fugaku.

Mikoto asintió.

—¡Me asusté horrible, 'ttebane!—exclamó Kushina—Entonces les patee el culo a esos tipos y me vine lo más rápido que pude—terminó la parte de su historia haciendo el símbolo de paz.

—Comprendo—Minato supo, por el tono de voz usado por Mikoto, que ya era normal las andanzas de Kushina—pero ¿quién te llamó?—preguntó la morena.

—Fui yo—habló Tsunade, quien se había mantenido a raya de la conversación—Verifiqué el último número que había sido marcado y pues resultó ser ella.

—¡Gracias por avisarme, 'ttebane!—exclamó Kushina.

—No hay de qué. Pero ahora vamos a aclarar unas cuantas cosas—la expresión de Tsunade era seria—Verás, Minato, mi sobrino aquí presente—señaló al rubio—fue el que casi te atropella y el que también te trajo para acá. Manejamos todo esto con discreción porque no queremos a la prensa aquí. Según Minato, él no tuvo la culpa porque la luz del semáforo estaba en verde para los autos…

—Señora Uchiha—interrumpió Minato—Yo de verdad lamento todo esto. No fue mi intención que esto pasara, pero…

—Mikoto—lo cortó—Llámame Mikoto. Y pues tienes razón, no me fije en la luz cuando pasé la calle. Estaba muy molesta. Discúlpame tú a mí—le sonrió

—¡Menos mal que no llamaron a Fugaku, 'ttebane! ¡Sino ya estuvieras en prisión con una gran cadena perpetua sin posibilidad de salir de allí, rubiecito!—se burló Kushina.

—Aclarado el malentendido, y dado que nadie más vio lo que pasó, entonces…—dijo Tsunade.

—Entonces, iba caminando por la calle cuando me doblé el tobillo y el buen Minato-san se ofreció a llevarme al hospital—terminó la historia Mikoto.

Minato sintió que podía respirar tranquilamente ahora.

—Gracias, Mikoto-san—le dijo de corazón.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer—dijo—Ahora necesito llamar a Fugaku para decirle lo que pasó, ¿me puede facilitar el teléfono, Tsunade-sama?

—Claro, lo había apagado porque ese tal Fugaku ha estado llamando desde que entraste. Era muy molesto—Mikoto sonrió.

Quizás él era muy frío con todos, pero con ella era el ser más dulce del universo.

—¿Desea que la lleve a casa?—preguntó Minato.

—Eso sería estupendo—respondió Mikoto—¿no, Kushina?

—¿Eh? ¿Yo?—Kushina se rascó la nuca, dado que el ofrecimiento sólo era para Mikoto—Si no es molestia.

—Para nada—dijo Minato, ahora, resuelto el asunto, quizás podrían comenzar desde cero.

—¡Muy bien!—habló Tsunade—Ustedes dos, para afuera mientras preparo a la señora Uchiha.

La voluptuosa mujer los sacó a empujones de la habitación y les cerró la puerta en la cara.

Ambos mimaron la puerta un par de segundos y después se miraron entre ellos.

Fue en ese momento en que ella se dio cuenta del atractivo natural que poseía ese hombre. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules tan profundos, sus facciones simétricas, su…

Kushina se sonrojó.

—Vale, lamento haberte gritado, 'ttebane—comenzó rápidamente, nerviosa—Es sólo que ya sabes, todo el asunto de Mikoto y yo pensé que lo habías hecho a propósito. ¡Ay! ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo, 'ttebane?!—exclamó mientras se halaba los cabellos

A Minato le pareció hermosa.

—No te preocupes—le dijo con una sonrisa—Eso puede pasarle a cualquiera. Además… ¡Ah!—exclamó cuando súbitamente la puerta de la habitación de Mikoto se abrió, lo que provocó que él cayera encima de Kushina.

—¿Kushina estás bien? Yo…—Mikoto, quien salía con Tsunade usando unas muletas, se quedó muda de la impresión.

Su mejor amiga y el rubio que casi la mata, estaban en el piso, él sobre ella.

Besándose.

Las campanas que marcaban la medianoche comenzaron a oírse.

Ellos tenían los labios juntos y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Rápidamente, Kushina hizo gala de su fuerza y se lo quitó de encima.

Sus caras estaban rojas como el cabello de la Uzumaki.

—¡Pero mira nada más, Minato! ¡Tan sólo la conoces desde hace una media hora y ya estás haciendo un movimiento!—dijo Tsunade en forma burlona—Ya sabía yo que ser sobrino de Jiraya te iba a afectar—negó con la cabeza—Pero al menos sé que no serás un pervertido infiel.

—T-tía…—trataba de callarla.

—¿Sabes por qué? Porque se dice que las parejas que se besen justo cuando dan las doce y se marca el inicio de un Nuevo año, estarán juntas para siempre.

La pareja sintió su corazón latir fuertemente. Mikoto estaba divertidísima con la situación.

—También estarán juntas las que se besen debajo de un muérdago—comentó la morena—Se nota que el destino realmente no quiere que se separen.

Minato parpadeó confuso. Kushina ya estaba histérica.

—¡¿Muérdago?! ¡¿Qué muérdago, 'ttebane?!—exclamó Kushina, con la cara roja.

Tsunade hizo un gesto indicando que miraran hacia arriba, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se posaba en sus labios.

Ambos dirigieron su vista al techo, y en efecto, como parte de la decoración, el hospital había colocado muérdagos en la parte superior.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué hermoso!—exclamó Mikoto con una sonrisa traviesa—Esto podría ser el inicio de algo, ¿no crees, Kushina?—la aludida se puso, si era posible, más roja.

Minato también, pero eso no le impidió que pensara lo mucho que quería volver a besarla.

Y quizás Mikoto tenía razón.

Esto podría ser el comienzo de algo grande.

Era la forma más irracional que había para conocer a tu alma gemela pero, otra vez, todo en Kushina parecía serlo.

Y eso a él le encantaba mucho.

Sí, había sido un gran inicio de año.

Sería el mejor de toda su vida.

—¡MALDITO MINATO! ¡VEN ACÁ, 'TTEBANE!

Claro, si sobrevivía.

* * *

><p><strong>Irracional<strong>

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Aunque no lo crean, los padres de uno de mis mejores amigos se conocieron así. Cuando él me contó, me quedé como que WTF? O.o, ¿me estás jodiendo?, y para no quedarme con la duda, le pregunté directamente a su madre.

Ella me respondió que era cierto, desde entonces me ha quedado la idea rondando en la cabeza. En fin ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Y si les parece, ¿podrían pasar por el primer fanfiction que he traducido y dejarme su opinión? Se llama Two seconds away from home es un SasuSaku, tal vez no hay muchos que les guste esta pareja pero debo decir que VALE la pena leerlo. Uno de los mejores one-shots que he leído y deben creerme que sí he ojeado demasiados en inglés y español.

Sin más que decir, y deseándole toda la mejor fortuna, suerte, amor, y sobretodo mucho DINERO (la autora es muy parecida a Kakuzu, tiene una obsesión con el verde, a.k.a dólar XD) me despido.

Ama-chan off!

PD: hay una leyenda que dice que si le dejas un review a Ama-chan para el siguiente año tendrás: a)dinero, b)novio/a, c)suerte, d)salud. Es una cosa por persona, así que ¿será verdad? ¿Por qué no lo intentan?

¿Me dejas un review?

l

l

l

l

\/


End file.
